Papillon Confronts Ladybug
by TheButterflyPrincessXoXo
Summary: After the battle during "Gamer 2.0" Papillon and Ladybug meet up for a midnight chat about what happened that day.


Papillon Confronts Ladybug

**A/N~ This is based off of "Gamer 2.0", Well where Adrian is Papillon has helped Ladybug seventeen times. The point of this is he confronts her about liking being by her side, But he can't switch sides 'cause of Natalie. Enjoy!**

Ladybug and Papillon are sitting on top of the roof tops of Paris, Staring up at the stairs in the nice cool midnight breeze brushing threw there air. Ladybug is still trying to remember what he said when he was backing off of the platform during his akuma attack, Well he helped ; She feels like he said something but can't remember what... "Hey Milady" Ladybug was still so deep in thought she did not even here Papillon till he touched her shoulder making her jump, Grabbing her yo-yo. "Hey! Chill bugaboo it's just me!" Ladybug sat back down putting her yo-yo away. "Ya, That's the problem"

"ha-ha very funny" Papillon playfully shoved Ladybug in side, Making her do the same. "So whats up, Papillon?"

"What do you remember from Gamer today?" Ladybug looks downwards frowning her eyebrows like deep in thought, Looks back up. "I don't remember much..." Papillon sighs in relief "That's a relief to hear, I was-"

"Wait!"

"W-What!?"

"I have a feeling you said something when we where meant to fight, But you sacrificed yourself.. Just I don't remember" Papillon looks at Ladybug for a few secs, Feeling like eons then looks away, Biting his lip. "W-Well it is nothing to worry about I-I got to go" Papillon goes to get up to leave till he feels someone grab his wrist, More then likely his lady. "Wait! What did you say during that, I would like to know!" Ladybug is looking at Papillon straight in eyes, For some reason making him flinch. "Can you um, Let go please?"

"S-Sorry" Papillon is busy rubbing his wrist from her strong grip. "Sorry again"

"No need" Papillon and Ladybug go back to sit. "So what did you say Papillon?"

"do you really want to know?"

"Yes! I-I mean-"

"No it's fine?"

"Okay"

"Promise u won't laugh"Ladybug puts her hand on Papillons shoulder. "I won't, Why would I?"

"Because it is ridiculous"

"Just spit it out"

"Geez pushy"

"Sorry, I am just curious"

"I should be sorry, Ha ha- I feel like I am just buying time"

"You are ha ha"

"Well here it goes"

Flash Back

_Ladybug and Papillon are busy fighting Gamer 2.0 A.K.A Max, When he decides to make it fair fight to make Ladybug and Papillon battle each other. "We can't let this happen!" Ladybug knows that them fight will be the only way out, Worried what her own enemy will choose though... Is confusing. Papillon has to choose to fight his ladybug or his own akuma, He knows that he always loses to her though, He just can't fight her though for that reason... It's something else. "You know I love battling by your side Milady, But I could never bring my self to fight you" Papillon continues walking backwards knowing that his ladybug probably does not hear him with him walking towards the edge, But it does not matter. If he even ever wanted to switch sides he could not ; Ever... "Papillon, What are you doing?!" _

"_Giving you some extra time" _

"_No! Le Papillon" _

"_I trust you to being me back, Milady"_

End of Flash Back

Papillon finished up telling his lady what happened during the fight, She just had a blank expression on her face, Jaw her open, And eyes wide. Ladybug has no idea what to do, He loves fighting by her side and could never fight her, What does she do! "Ummm, Milady?" Papillon waves his hand in front of ladybugs face trying to wake her up, No result... **(A/N~ I think he really shocked her ha ha.) **Papillon backs away not knowing what to do now... So he slapped her. Ladybug finally jolted awake to a burn to her cheek... Papillon slapped her! The one person who just said he did not want to fight her! "What the heck was that for!" Ladybug said, Well rubbing her cheek. "S-Sorry just you where in some sort of shock or what, I did not know what else to do..." Papillon rubs the back of his neck, Which Ladybug feels like she seen somewhere before, But shakes it off. "W-Well u could have tried something else!" Ladybug took her hand away from her cheek and back sitting on her lap. "Well I-I tried but- Are you okay?" Papillon places his hand on her shoulder. "Yes I'm fine just shocked is all- Do you really like helping?" Ladybug takes Papillons hand off and looks him in the eyes. "W-Well, Yes I do just-"

"Just what, This is amazing I always wondered why you kept coming to help.. I did not- I don't know what I thought."

"Why is it amazing, Oh-"

"You know you could switch sides?"

"I-I, Can't- Even if I want to I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't!" "I-I got to go Milady and you should do the same" Papillon heads to leave before ladybug could stop him. "Papillon wait!" "I can tell he wants to, Why can't he then?" Ladybug swings off back home...

The Screen Fades To Black

**(924 Words)**


End file.
